1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor accommodating device using an embossed tape and to a method for inserting and taking out semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices (ICs and LSIs) are often accommodated in a semiconductor accommodating device that uses an embossed tape to transport them from a semiconductor device manufacturer to the users. FIGS. 12 and 13 are views illustrating a semiconductor accommodating device using a conventional embossed tape. The semiconductor accommodating device 1 comprises a reel 2, an embossed tape 3 wound on the reel 2, and a top cover tape 4. The embossed tape 3 has pockets 6 for accommodating semiconductor devices 5. After the semiconductor devices 5 are inserted in the pockets 6, the embossed tape 3 is sealed with the top cover tape 4 by the application of heat or pressure.
The pocket 6 is larger than the semiconductor device 5, and the side walls of the pocket 6 are wider toward the top thereof so that the semiconductor device 5 can be easily inserted into the pocket 6. The top cover tape 4 works to hold the semiconductor device 5 in the pocket 6. In order to seal the embossed tape 3 with the top cover tape 4 by the application of heat or pressure, however, a sealing step is required, and the user must peel the top cover tape 4 off the embossed tape 3, resulting in an increase in the number of working steps. This increases the cost for the material of the top cover tape 4 and the number of working steps.
Furthermore, an embossed tape 3 having heat resistance cannot be obtained, because the embossed tape 3 loses heat resistance when it is sealed with the top cover tape even if the embossed tape 3 is made from a resin having heat resistance. Furthermore, the top cover tape 4 easily breaks when the semiconductor devices 5 are taken out, so the mounting device is subject to jamming. Moreover, time is wasted for re-winding the top cover tape 4 after it is used.
Also, the embossed tape 3 after it is used includes a trace of the sealed and peeled-off top cover tape 4, so the embossed tape 3 cannot be used again. The embossed tape 3 after use must be shredded and discarded. Therefore, the embossed tape 3 and the top cover tape 4 must be treated as industrial waste and environmental contamination is increased.